


He Really Likes Cowboys

by Speary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Coda 13x6, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary
Summary: Dean's heart hummed with the win. And now all those feelings and joy were getting the added reward of a Tombstone style case. Any excuse to wear suitable western attire was fine by Dean, and of course, Cas could stay real close and help him make the right selections for the journey.Coda 13x6, "Tombstone"





	He Really Likes Cowboys

There was a room in the bunker where Dean kept clothes, not costumes as Sam might call them. They were absolutely clothes. They were special and to be worn in very particular occasions. 

There was an assortment of robes in varying colors and fabrics. Some were silky and others designed for actual warmth. There were flared bell-bottomed jeans and a wild assortment of tie-died t-shirts. There were headbands made from leather with hanging beads, a collection of 1960′s vintage sunglasses, and a few fluttery dresses. There were suits from the ‘30s all pressed and bagged and hanging on the long racks that Dean had built. Somewhere in the collection was even a rather hideous leisure suit that Dean considered burning once or twice just for the feeling of satisfaction that act would bring. 

The collection went beyond just a representation of eras into a representation of regions though too. With the barest thought that they might go somewhere even remotely linked up with cowboys, Dean set himself on a path to the clothes’ room to get a proper wardrobe picked out. In a small much revered and much visited corner of the room, Dean kept his personal collection of “cowboy clothes.”

Dean would say western attire, just to sound respectful. Sam would say cowboy clothes in the way that showed how he thought of the whole thing, like it was maybe a little silly. He’d called it Dean’s fetish a few times, maybe fairly.

The corner beckoned. Dean had crossed the room in three quick strides and let his hands drag over the rack of hanging clothes. “It’s been too long,” Dean practically whispered.

A throat cleared at his back. He turned and saw Cas just standing in the doorway watching him. “Sam said he’d help Jack pack for the trip. They’re also going out to pick up some extra clothes for him. Sam didn’t seem to think that this room would have his size.” Cas looked around the space with a raised brow that said that maybe he kind of doubted that statement.

“Yeah, he’s probably right there. Most of this stuff fits me. Some of it won’t even come close to fitting Sam, and I’m pretty sure we just have some modern suits in Jack’s size.”

Cas hummed and walked over to him. He too dragged his hand over the fabric that made up Dean’s sacred clothes. “You still like cowboys.” It wasn’t really a question.

Dean decided to treat it like one though. “You weren’t gone that long.” He elbowed Cas. “Of course I still like cowboys.” He started pulling a couple of items off the rack. “Figured I’d try a few on and see what should go on this trip with us.”

“I’m a little surprised you don’t already know what’s going.” Cas’ lip curled up a little with the pronouncement. He moved over to the little chair that rested against the nearby wall and took a seat. 

“Well, I’m not so sure I’m the same size as I was last time I was in here. I haven’t exactly been eating right unless you count alcohol as a major food group.” Dean started to moved off with his first outfit, but Cas got up and strode back to him, blocking his path.

“I…” he started. Then he just pulled Dean into a hug. “I’m sorry I died.”

Dean dipped his head down into the crook of Cas’ neck and breathed him in. There was no one to witness this interaction, so he could savor this moment a bit more. He was glad that Cas kept holding him long past what most would have deemed socially acceptable for two pals. 

“I’m glad you annoyed that cosmic entity. I can’t even tell you how,” Dean stopped before the sentence ended. He didn’t know what to really say there.  _How it would have gone, how much he missed him, how dead he felt…_ None of what he thought conveyed enough, so he let the sentence just end as it did.

Luckily, Cas seemed to get it. His hand came up to the back of Dean’s head and just cradled it. His fingers raked into Dean’s hair. “I’ll always come back to you. I think it’s pretty clear now that not much in the universe can keep me away from you for long.”

Dean took a step back. “Well, that’s pretty damn romantic language you’re using there. Pretty sure we haven’t crossed that threshold.” Dean wasn’t sure why he questioned it. Maybe he just wanted Cas to tell him that it was pretty damn romantic and that’s exactly how he meant it. Instead he took a seat again. “You gonna pass judgement on my western attire?”

“Is that your way of saying that you’ll be trying on clothes and parading around in them in front of me until I tell you something positive about them?”

“Yes.”

By way of an answer, Cas just waved to the other corner where Dean had set up a kind of changing station. Dean went to it and started the changing process. He’d picked out a nice navy blue suit. It had been a little snug the first time he’d worn it. He was pretty sure it’d fit now. “I’ve crossed many thresholds to come back here.”

Dean peeked past the edge of the changing wall. “Yeah, that goes without saying.” He paused, thought about Cas’ words, then added, “What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying, that if I want to describe my experiences in getting back to you in,” Cas raised his hands at this point and made air quotes before continuing, “romantic language, than I think I’ve earned that right.”

Dean swallowed and returned to the task of just changing. When he found the ability to speak again, he said, “You’re right. I mean, you’ve earned the right to say whatever you want. Sorry I questioned it.” Dean heard movement then Cas was leaning into the wall looking into his personal space. “Jesus, Cas.” Dean jumped.

“I’ve seen you change before. It’s weird talking to you with a flimsy barrier between us.” He waved at the outfit. “You ready to parade around yet?”

“You make it sound silly.”

Cas shrugged. “You ready?”

“Geesh, wait a sec, will ya. I still gotta button up.” He fumbled his way through the buttoning and zipping. He put on the jacket and moved past Cas. “Go sit.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It just feels weird having you stare at me from up close. You gotta have a little distance to really judge if this outfit looks okay.” Dean waved at the seat.

Thankfully Cas moved where he was directed. “You and your odd rituals. I can’t believe I came back for this.” He was smiling though, so Dean laughed.

“This is likely why you came back. You know this is fun.” Dean did a little twirl and pushed down the thought that this was not the manliest moment he ever had.

“It is an attractive look, very authentic.” It was the right assessment. Also the suit did fit. Dean considered the corner. He’d need a hat and some boots. Truth be told, the suit really wasn’t so different from any other suit he owned, but something about it made Dean link it up with his idea of what a real life Texas Ranger might wear. This is why it ended up in the collection. 

“Here wait a sec.” Dean started pulling out boxes until he found just the right one. It was labled Stetson. He pulled out the pristine tan colored hat and gently placed it on his head. “Yeah?”

Cas nodded. “You need a tie.”

“Yeah, not sure I have the right kind for this.” He actually had numerous ties that would work, but he wasn’t feeling them in the moment. “Maybe we’ll pick one up there.” He sounded like he was questioning it.

“That might be nice.” Cas got up and walked back to the rack. 

“You thinking of trying some on?” Dean came to his side.

“No, I just got this outfit. I’d kinda like to keep it close for a time.” He glanced at Dean then. Dean reached out and ran a hand up Cas’ arm. This coat felt a little softer than the other coat.

“It’s different from the last trench coat and tie. It’s kinda like your old one, but it’s kinda not too.”

“I know. I suppose the cosmic entity sort of liked this look better than the last one.”

“Well, I can’t disagree.” Dean let his hand linger on Cas’ shoulder for a moment, even giving it a gentle squeeze of affection. “I’m sure I can’t say it often enough, but It’s really good to have you back.”

Cas smiled at him. “It is good to live again.” He glanced at the clothes. “You going to try on anything else?”

“Nah, I think this will do.” Dean didn’t back away, didn’t even want to.

“It does look nice.” Cas reached out and settled a hand on Dean’s hip. You might need a back up suit though. After all, the trip might last more than one day.”

Dean felt encouraged. “You know, you’re right. He pulled another outfit from the rack. “Sit, I’ll give this one a go. And no getting up and peeking. Spoils things.”

“You are, and ever shall be the most unusual of all the humans.” Cas sat.

Dean called back over his shoulder and said, “Plenty of weirder humans than me. Some people,” Dean coughs, “Sam,” Dean coughs again, “obsess over serial killers. Least I just like something cool.”

He started changing behind the barrier. Cas said, “Some cowboys were sort of like early serial killers, riding around the west, shooting up people for no good reason.”

“I’m not a fan of those ones.” Dean peeked out at Cas.

Cas had one eyebrow raised at him. “Really?”

“Okay, that might be a lie.” Dean dipped back in to finish straightening out the outfit. The jacket was tan and might go better with the hat, but he didn’t think that everything should be so color matched. Plus, he kind of liked that his suit somewhat matched Cas’ tie. There was fun in the thought of matching him in a way. The thought swirled and simmered, and he was fine with acknowledging it a little as something deep and powerful that should get words attached to it and maybe even actions.

Cas just came back though. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours, but damn if Dean didn’t feel like a million bucks. His heart was hammering away, and he was smiling at the damn wall right now just thinking about this whole turn of events, the win that he had so desperately needed.

He stepped out in the suit, walked to Cas, and did a little turn, arms out wide. Cas stood and said, “I forgot I wasn’t supposed to poke at your thoughts.”

“Uh.” Not Dean’s most graceful response. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cas stepped closer. “It’s just that I am adjusting still, and I was just letting thoughts come to me, and then there yours were.” He looked away and seemed almost awkward with the admission. “I’m sorry. I know how you value your privacy.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He wiped his palms down the sides of his pants. “Uh, so, what’d you pick up on?” At least if he knew, there’d be some way of dealing with it he supposed.

“Just your happiness.” Cas glanced at him quickly then away. He reached out his hand while not really looking at him and settled his palm over Dean’s heart. Dean was sure his heart was just shy of bursting from his chest right into Cas’ hand. Cas curled his fingers just a little like he was holding Dean there. He finally looked back at Dean. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Dean leaned toward him. 

“I don’t mind you poking around. In fact, it might make a lot of things easier.” They were quite close. Dean set his hand over Cas’ and curled his own fingers under Cas’ palm. He felt nervous all of a sudden. He glanced down at his outfit. “So, does this suit look okay?”

It was meant to be a distraction. Cas moved back a step. He whirled his hand around, signifying to Dean that he needed to take a spin. Dean complied. He even paced away from Cas then came back. Cas settled his hands back on Dean, this time on his hips and he walked him back to the wall. He leaned into Dean’s ear and said, “I like the blue one better too. I like that it makes us look like a kind of package deal.” He leaned back and stared at Dean up close, and Dean licked his lips, anticipating what was surely about to come.

It wasn’t clear who leaned in first, but it was clear that Sam and now Jack too, had the worst timing in the world. Jack’s words rolled down the halls to them. “We’re back!” He was heading their way.

Cas smiled. “We’ll find time to talk more.” He leaned back to Dean’s ear and added, “I look forward to hearing more of your thoughts.”

“Seems only fair that you share some of your own too though.” Dean licked his lips again as Cas stepped back. Jack’s footsteps could be heard echoing in the hall. 

Cas made his way to the door to greet Jack. Before he walked into the hall though, he looked back once more and let his lip curl up into a half grin that made him all the more attractive. Dean thought loud and hard about the affect of that look, and what a mouth like that was good for. He heard Cas laugh as he moved out into the hall. It was nice, and maybe more than that. This was what it felt like to really win.

* * *

 

Driving to the Stampede Motel was an exercise in not letting his face split in two. Dean was pretty sure he’d never smiled so much in all his life. Every glance into the mirror though, every stray thought that he fired off, every moment that Cas was back, it was all warm and good. Sam even seemed to be in danger of smiling too much too. Then there was the kid who had stayed up all night with Cas absolutely monopolizing his time.

To be fair, he wanted to get to know the being that he claimed as his father. He wanted to impress him. Dean kind of understood that a lot. He shot a glance into the mirror at Jack who was smiling all gummy and bright out the window. Cas was watching the kid. There was this pure look of admiration painted on his face that made him seem even more alive.

They pulled into the parking lot in the dry old west town. “You want me to take care of getting the room?” Sam asked.

“And have us miss out on the gift shop?” Dean scowled. 

“Well, okay then,” Sam said, and they all got out.

The gift shop was a cluttered thing, full of rows on rows of every western souvenir one could imagine. There were cowboy salt and pepper shakers, children’s cowboy costumes, complete with tiny chaps, and a row of hats for the adults in the group.

Dean made his way over there, while Sam took care of the room. He glanced back at Cas. He would need a hat. If he didn’t have one, Dean’s would stand out. He might have to consider not wearing one himself. Well, that wasn’t going to happen. Cas was looking at something in a display case next to where Sam was settling up. Dean went back to looking at the hats.

“Come on Dean,” Sam called out. Dean snatched up a hat, hardly considering the look of it. Cas could make anything look good, he reckoned.

Sam, Jack, and Cas were already at the door. Cas had a little bag clutched tight in his hand. Dean set the hat on the counter and said, “I’d like to get this.”

The bored cashier said, “Really?” 

Dean looked down at the hat with the Stampede Motel band and thought, well no. “Yeah.” He slid money across the counter though, since everyone was waiting. It was an ugly hat. _I could just give it Jack._

They all walked out together. Sam clapped him on the back. “Nice hat.”

“Shut it.” Dean stalked ahead faster. “Toss me the key.” Dean turned and walked backwards. Sam tossed it.

Going into the room was some kind of joy. Never was a room more tailor made for Dean’s tastes. Sure he’d take some ribbing from Sam, but Dean wasn’t about to let him rain on his joy parade. This was great. This was fucking awesome. There was even a damn bison head on the wall. He gave it a boop. He turned to the rest of them and popped a little dirty thought Cas’ way as he grinned ear to ear. Cas just smiled right back.

* * *

 

It made sense to split up. It made sense for Jack to go off with Sam. They were closer after all. He was also pretty sure that Sam picked up on what Dean not so subtly wanted. Sometimes he was a pretty good brother. With Cas in the car, maybe they might get to have that conversation that was always hovering in the ether. 

Dean went with the navy suit and the tan hat. He had left the other hat in the car. He cursed himself a little for not remembering to buy an appropriate tie. They got in the car and watched Sam and Jack head off toward town. Cas cleared his throat. “Dean.”

Dean turned to him. Cas was clutching a little plastic bag. “What’s that?”

He thrust the bag at Dean. “I maybe picked this out for you.” Dean took the bag and reached in. “It’s a cowboy tie.”

“A bolo tie,” Dean corrected. He pulled it out held it out to really look at it. “Nice, Cas.”

“I thought it might look nice with this outfit. I hope you don’t mind.”

Dean set his hat on the seat beside him. He slipped the tie on and looked into the mirror. Cas reached out and adjusted the tie. It was an interesting turn of events. Cas was close and looking a bit too serious for the moment. His hands were on Dean’s chest as he glared at the tie as if it wasn’t looking quite right. 

Dean leaned into him and kissed the side of his lips. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas said, “It doesn’t look quite right.” Dean fixed it in the mirror. “You always were better at that than me.”

Dean pulled the Stampede Motel hat off the dash. “Got this for you.” He handed it to Cas.

“Oh,” Cas took it and slipped it on his head. Dean reached out and adjusted it a little. 

“You look good.” The hat was silly. 

Cas leaned into him and said, “Thanks, Dean.” He kissed the edge of Dean’s lips. “Let’s get this solved.” He moved back to his side of the seat again. Dean started the car and headed off. 

It had been easy. They’d crossed a threshold just then. With a small side glance at Cas, Dean thought of how easy it might be now to cross a few more. Cas subtly looked back at him, hat too far back on his head. Despite that, he looked good, damn good. Dean licked his lips a little at the image of him right there in touching distance. He really liked this cowboy stuff, especially now, especially everything in this car specifically. This right here was a win, a damn good, more than satisfactory win of a situation.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for any kudos you feel like leaving and any kind words. You can also find me on Tumblr under the name [Spearywritesstuff](http://spearywritesstuff.tumblr.com/) or more often on Twitter under the name [Spearywrites](https://twitter.com/spearywrites)
> 
> Also, if you haven't read it, you should go read my DCBB, As Thin of Substance As the Air . It is basically just a giant coda for this season.


End file.
